epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Left 4 Dead vs CoD: Zombies. 115 Rap Battles 4.
This is my 4th rap battle. It features the survivors of the game Left 4 Dead : Bill, Francis , Zoey , and Louis versus the survivors of the game mode Call of Duty: Zombies : Tank , Nikolai , Takeo , and Richtofen to see who is the better zombie-killing team. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOEMCxoglx4&list=PLLr7EV4nwBl-BM4MBG8O3bX0VEiEOsoHt 'Cast:' Nice Peter as Bill/Richtofen EpicLLOYD as Francis/Nikolai George Watsky as Tank Iman Crosson as Louis Jessi Smiles as Zoey Ryan Higa as Takeo 'Beat:' Beat: Tank starts at 0:22 ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!! LEFT 4 DEAD!!!! VS.... CALL OF DUTY: ZOMBIES!!!!!! BEGIN!!! ''' '' '''Tank: Oorah! Let's kick some stupid ass bitches who are Left 4 Dead! This battle will be harder to take for you than a shot to the head! Nikolai: So STAY AWAY from rapping before this battle gets hot! You'll be running so fast after this like you've took an adrenaline shot! Takeo: For the honor of the Motherland, we will win this pummel! We've taken on IRON GIANTS while you go through damn sewer tunnels! Richtofen: NEIN! Chu folks may try, vut chu vill not succeed! Cut out your spleens and zen feed zem to my ZOMBIES! Bill: You're full of HURSHIT! You shycopath wannabe shargeants! Better quit now cause' your shtupid rapsh make me lathargic! Zoey: I call bull-shit that they're gonna win! They're douche-bags from the past! You're not special! We're normal people yet we're still kicking ass! Francis: You've taken your Death Toll, assholes! This is your Passing! I hate your god-damn game with your maps and player harassing! Louis: Oh, you need some PEELZ? Cause' you just got burned? Well, you can't have my PEELZ! You should go back to playing Turned! Tank: You'll be K to the I to the A after this battle, zom-bitches! We're fighting cosmic gorrillas while all you guys do is run across bridges! Nikolai: So stay away from my vodka and go back to your safe house! You've run out of ammo against us and you truly aren't safe, now! Takeo: Thinking that you can beat this team is un-honorable! And your petty dialouge to keep a story going is un-tolerable! Richtofen: Chu may be survivors vut chu vill never survive! Chu won't be able to get back up! You'll need a 'vittle REVIVE! Bill: We're ok with our mapsh! We don't give 4 fucksh! Oh, but you throw out another shitty map for another extra $15 bucksh?! Zoey: We'll show No Mercy to you! Compared to you, we're a real team! One that spits fire so hot, we'll turn your asses into Steam! Francis: You're just firing blanks! We're actually shootin' shit! After this, you'll definetly need a first-aid kit! Louis: You guys always have to die! We always escape! After this campaign: IN MEMORY OF ED, NICKY, TAK, AND TANK! 'WHO WON?!!!' 'YOU DECIDE!!!' '115 (Horde roars) RAP BATTLES!!!' WHO WON?!!! CoD: Zombies Left 4 Dead Category:Blog posts